You Ok Pipsqueak?
by NCISBALTOFAN
Summary: Sabriel ONESHOT! Gabriel gets poisoned up in heaven and needs to heal on earth. He goes to Sam for comfort.


**I've been doing Destiel and neglected my other ship. Sabriel. Here's a little Oneshot of them for you all enjoy!**

**I wrote this in math class when I was supposed to be paying attention and doing work but fuck it.**

ONESHOT

Gabriel knew the time drew near for this war to come to an end. Raphael was dead, he didn't know why Castiel insisted on them continuing to fight and waste their grace. Gabriel's wing ached and his head was spinning. He had been fighting another archangel and had been stabbed, even with his numerous tricks, multiple times with a poisoned blade.

He knew if he stayed in heaven he'd die, that was the deal, if you were poisoned or injured badly in heaven as an angel you died in heaven simple as that. His vessel, he knew could handle what had happened to him, but it would be extremely unpleasant to bear alone. He went through the list of people in his head that could stand him or whom he could possibly rest in the care of on earth while he healed, no names came to mind, he was ultimately hated by all.

The Winchesters crossed his mind, granted they couldn't stand him either, but it was better than sleeping alone. His wings were so damaged and sore he could barely stand in heaven much less probably gracefully fly down to earth, but he tried. He plummeted it seemed down to the wet ground soaked in rainwater from the clouds above, his hand and knee scraped. He looked up to see the boys' hotel ahead of him not too far off. He stumbled to his feet and holding his arms close to himself in a feverish haze he steadied himself and quietly snuck in.

SPN – SPN – SPN – SPN – SPN

The room was made to have two separate bedrooms, Gabriel knew he couldn't go to Dean, the man hated his guts. That left him with only one option…Sam. He peered into the sleeping hunter's bedroom and sighed. He shook off his wings quietly and he shivered, the poison affecting his vessel like the flu. He felt more feverish now than he did outside and slightly nauseous as well. He didn't want to bother Sam by waking him, but he really didn't feel good.

Sam stirred after a couple of minutes and looked up; he saw the shivering sickly looking archangel and cocked his head. At any other time he'd yell at Gabriel to get out but as he looked him over he could tell something was wrong.

"Gabriel," Sam asked. "Are you alright?"

"H-hey moose…" Gabriel shivered some more, giving a half smirk and coughing.

"What happened?" Sam sat up in bed, rubbing some the sleep from his eyes.

"Stabbed and poisoned by another archangel." Gabriel explained.

"Your wings…" Sam said, a little shocked, the trickster's six wings were out for the world to see, one was bent and slightly damaged, but both shone a beautiful maroon color.

"Angels show their wings when injured or mating," Gabriel stated. "Don't look at me like that I'm not horny."

"So did you come here to just stare at me or?" Sam asked.

"I uh…" Gabriel stammered. "It was stupid, but I, if I go back to heaven I'll die, I have to heal and I…I just didn't want to be alone."

Sam saw the helpless, puppy dog look in Gabriel's eyes, it was clear he felt terrible. Gabriel would never admit it out loud, but he just wanted to be held. Sam lifted up the covers much to his own and Gabriel's surprise and motioned for Gabriel to get in with him. Gabriel hesitated at first wanting to make sure Sam actually wanted him there before he let himself seem vulnerable. He then climbed slowly into the comfy warm bed. He looked up at Sam and curled in on himself, folding his wings as best he could, an embarrassed look on his face. He hated feeling weak in front of anyone, much less Sam who had been the object of his affection for actually quite awhile, not that Gabriel would ever admit that out loud either. He, however felt a blush creep up his hot cheeks, not from fever, but from when Sam laid on his side and cuddled Gabriel to his chest.

"Nobody deserves to be alone when they're sick," Sam smirked, smoothing back some of Gabriel's hair. "Not even people as annoying as you."

"Watch it moose," Gabriel chuckled. "When I'm better I can smite you."

"But you won't," Sam laughed. "Pipsqueak."

"Not all of us can be blessed with height and incredibly good looks like you." Gabriel coughed.

"Why Gabriel," Sam laughed. "Are you hitting on me?"

"Maybe," Gabriel blushed again. "Or it's the fever talking, you'll never know."

Sam didn't say another word; he only tucked Gabriel's sweaty head under his chin and rubbed the area around his wings where it hurt. Gabriel's eyes drooped and he slowly drifted off into sleep. Sam's heartbeat like a lullaby from above. For a moment he forgot about the war and the pain. All he could feel was the warmth and comfort of the man next to him, and that felt better than any medicine anyone could have given him.

**Read and Review guys!**

**First Sabriel fic! But not that last!**


End file.
